


Sweet Imprisonment

by Celestial_Mess1



Series: The Short General and the Soft Ginger [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dark!Rose, Darkside Rose Tico, Dominant Rose Tico, F/M, Forced Handjob, Forced Orgasm, GingerRose Kink Weeks, Light!Hux, Lightside Armitage Hux, Lightside Ben Solo, Lightside Phasma, POV Armitage Hux, POV Rose Tico, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, alternative universe-reverse canon, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_Mess1/pseuds/Celestial_Mess1
Summary: Armitage Hux woke up cold and alone with very little memory of how he got here. His new prison chamber is only filled with white walls, all laughing back at him. The only thing to break up the monotony is the pretty general he keeps running into, Tico.Will he survive her questioning or will something come up?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Series: The Short General and the Soft Ginger [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185146
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: GingerRose Kink Weeks





	Sweet Imprisonment

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> So this prompt is for #gingerrosekinkweek  
> Day 1: uniform/glove
> 
> Have to say this was fun to write, but I'm a tad rusty so please be gentle.

Lights flickered inside an all-white room. The sterilization mist filled each corner with a sticky pressure. Four shiny walls stood in tandem bouncing its radiance off each other in whispers. The only noticeable feature was a single door, its pneumatic humming a white noise in a space filled by quiet. In the center lay a lone metal slab at a 45-degree angle. The angle in question appeared unpleasant in its tilt. A top the slab was a prisoner. The only thing distinguishing his sentience were the rhythmic movements of his chest. His soft exhale of breath fought the ever present brumal in the air. Armitage Hux stirred from sleep, the drowsiness of a content slumber lingering. His eyes opened only to be blinded by the searing white of his new prison.

He shook against his restraints, the cold metallic sinking further into battered skin. Armitage began to search around, assessing his new surroundings. Sans for the door there was nothing to be found to aid the prisoner’s endeavor. He must get out! Sea-foam eyes roamed the expanse of white. There was no escaping. The red-head forced his body forward, recoiling as his shirt brushed an open wound. Panting filled the area, his excursion leaving him weak. Heavy lidded eyes forced his vision downward. All he could see was a shirt hung in tatters. His pants were scuffed from a battle his brain could not seem to conjure up.

Shaking his head, Armitage knew there must be a way out of this. The slated gravstretcher he was locked to respirated along his spine. The cold metal was a wintry caress of harsh small winds accompanying glacial temperatures.

With the gravstretcher facing the door it was clear the machinery had been broken. Medical droids used this bed-like-object far too often for Armitage to feel comfortable with. This war was bringing everyone down. Recently Ben had been acting strange, sneaking into the night only to come back with the early sunrise. His friends face held his father’s lopsided grin, but Ben’s eyes appeared to be hundreds of light years away.

This thing had to be broken. Armitage had fixed enough beds to know the basic mechanics of the gravstretcher. The sleek looking bolts hovered above the floor, his body at the mercy of anyone who entered. The bottom half of his body pointed at the floor as his head angled to the ceiling. The infernal item tilted to a degree! He saw his reflection in the echoing image embedded on the floor. His hair was in disarray. His face sported a weeklong scruff pebbling his jaw. If he had been in this place for longer than a week Armitage needed to leave. NOW!

Fight or flight instincts kicking in, he struggled against his restraints. The wrist couplets dug into Armitage’s forearm. A pain seared to his comatose nervous system. It was no use. His feet had been chained to the edge. Long limbs gave way to a spread position, practically a target for anyone who entered.

Thinking on his feet, Armitage began to rotate his wrist hoping to find that sweet spot. If only he could dislocate them……… He would much rather have a broken wrist than be another body for Leia to cry over. The memory of turmoil within these few past days played like a holodrama in his mind. The fight, freeing the slaves, and Gwen. His heart stopped. Gwen's rejection hurt the most.

A vibration sounded through the room as General Tico entered. Armitage held his breath. The general was just as pretty as he remembered. Her turquoise cap was gone from her face, revealing soft baby skin under painted red lips. A manicured eyebrow quirked questioning in its manner.

"General." Armitage gritted out, snarling at the pretty façade his sworn enemy used in battle. Her attractiveness kept throwing him off. _One so beautiful should not be so cruel_ , he recalled his mother whispering to him after she read a nighttime story. She laughed when he objected, pointing out the princess in the story was not cruel, she was abused. Now he knew different. Sometimes broken things do not last, they splinter and crack never to be put back together. Such was the case for General Tico.

Her dark shaded eyelashes flittered in front of chocolate brown eyes. Eyes, Armitage refused to admit seeing in his dreams.

"Now, now Arkanis. You know better than to call me general.” Her uniform hugged her gracious curves, the sea-green color bringing out the bronze of her skin. He gulped, terrified of the thoughts ravaging his mind. She strutted up to him, her hips swaying to a hypnotic beat. Armitage glanced away. A known arousal prickled under his skin. She was the only one who could elicit a reaction like this. General Tico yanked his face to meet hers, 'we're on more familiar terms than that." She purred brushing her nose along the underside of his jaw.

A scent of metallic and flowers wafted in his nose. There it was. The smell of a true born killer. The smell of a woman. Armitage inhaled, a deep rumble escaping his throat before he could stop it. Her painted lips smiled; pearly white teeth shining back at him in a promise.

Armitage sneered defiantly at her. He hated that moniker. His captor enjoyed using her sadistic pet name for him whenever they crossed paths. She began calling him Arkanis after his mothers’ ring fell off the chain, he held it on and rolled to her feet. That was the first time she tried to execute him. Many attempts were made subsequently. Struggling to get it back had been a monumental task. The strangest thing of all was that statement she muttered after inspecting it. “Arkanis, I have interesting memories from there.” Somehow, he doubts those memories included happy times. Now whenever she saw him, she took her chance to bait him into raw anger.

"That's more like it, Arkanis. Don't deny yourself.' she goaded, leaning forward with both hands coming to rest beside his head. She tilted at her ankles, her body against his. The weight of her uniformed physique held him down. She was a beauty in a demon’s body. 'We have fun together." The implication hung in the air as she stepped back. He exhaled the mental breath he had been holding. Finally, he could think clearly.

Armitage shook against his shackled legs. "LET ME GO!!" he yelled, veering towards her. His chains rattled with fervor at his attempts. She just stood in front of him, tapping a covered finger against her chin.

"That's not how we play this game Arkanis.' Her pout deepens. He lost some of his fire at the appearance of stained red lips. 'You wound me. Don't tell me you like being victim to another general. Is it Dameron? Tell me it’s not that fool." She sighed swaying up to him. He gulped, nervous again. What did she have planned? Her uniform was still straining against her bouncing breast, the faint outline of a bra strap peeking through.

"What you and I have is special." a breath of a promise, a whisper of things to come. Armitage leaned forward, his body betraying him. It was her uniform. When she was dressed like the authoritative figure in the room, his internal need to submit to her inflamed. She smirks, hovering her body a millimeter above his. He grits his teeth as her gloved hands roam his shoulders. Her legs encompassed on the side of his, the angle he was set at left him to her mercy.

She was stunning and smart. That he could not deny, but she was ruthless, cunning, and merciless. Honestly, Armitage was unsure how he had lived this long in her orbit. Most people never saw the light of day. He had seen many.

**\-----------------------------**

Her hand shifted brushing his biceps. Rose loved the look of debauchery that passed through her fuck-toys face. He was all harsh angles and green eyes. Those green eyes that she wanted to eat alive. She smiled. His shirt was little more than scraps hanging off that pale lean figure. The brown standard tee did not do him justice. His body deserved to be devoured. And she was ravenous.

Rose ran a glove beside his jaw. His breath hitched. The facial hair he enjoyed keeping clean was one of her favorite things about him. She could see him now: tied in her bed, gag in his mouth whimpering as cum fell from his engorged head. His full beard would be on display. She could imagine the tickle of his hairs with his tongue as she stuffed him full of her. Forcing that beautiful mouth to work on giving her pleasure. His simple whimpers of pain would send her over as she denied him his release.

She watched, bored as he fought with himself. He wanted her. She knew it. He knew it. His body knew it. His mind…… she didn’t care about that. It’d be broken by the time she house-trained him in her quarters. He stiffened as her hands ran further down. His rigid stance would fool the shrewdest of people, if it weren't for the flex of his abs. Abs, Rose wanted to lick clean then dirty with her fluids. Too bad he worked for the wrong side.

She stroked a gloved finger along the curve of his mouth, excited to hear the tiny moan he let out. Like putty in her hand. Men really were weak. Her other hand went to cup the slight bulge protruding from his pants. No matter. She'd kill the red-head another day. Rey got to play _'hide, seek and cum'_ with her light side Jedi toy, why shouldn't Rose have one too?

**\-----------------------------**

A gloved finger grazed his bottom lip, Armitage drooled. A sensation of leather lingered. The tiny moans he allowed Tico to elicit from him made him want to curl up and die. She knew how to play him like an instrument. Tico scoffed, pouncing and licking along his neck. A startled gasp left his throat as small nibbles slathered his beating pulse. The other hand palmed aggressively at his erection. He could not be turned on by this woman. She was evil, she was- she was forcing a finger in his mouth.

“Suck.” She commanded, huffing. The top of her uniform button looked ready to pop. Armitage felt a throbbing pain as she crunched a fist around his shaft.

“I Said SUCK!” He hollowed his cheeks, feeling the leather invade his senses. All around him was her. Her scent, her taste, her being.

“HARDER!” she demanded, as he used his tongue to swirl around the gloved finger. It tasted terrible. The rubbery plastic accosted him in a primal way as she invades his mouth with a second one. He watches, straining in his pants as she steps away from him. His begged whimpers echo around her fingers.

“I didn’t say we were finish. Did I?” she questions. Armitage feels slob running out the corners of his mouth. Tico just forced her fingers further back, his gag reflexes kicking in. She stood beside him, his arm trapped underneath her expansive breast.

“Gag on me. I want you to feel my presence.” She whispered hotly in his ear. Armitage felt his throat muscles contract, flexing around her fingers. He was going to throw up. The salt from his tears fell down his cheeks as she licked them away.

“Hmmm, I love a prisoner that cries.” She muttered before yanking her fingers out of his mouth. Her hands around his silent flute disappeared as well. He gasped for air, chest heaving. Little breaths, all he needed was little breaths. Armitage began to feel lightheaded. He could do this. He could survive this meeting with the general. A soft hand lovingly stroked his face as she stood next to his coughing form. His cuffs made it hard for him to move.

“There, there. You’re fine. We haven’t even gotten to the best part yet!” she exclaimed. He wheezed, widening his tear-filled eyes. Armitage had a hard time making out the stormtrooper who walked in.

General Tico shifted to standing in front of him, smiling. “Ah, ST-731. Just on time.” Her hands changed tactics, hovering above his groin and his shoulder. “Now, I don’t usually do this, but you’ve been such a good boy that I had to make an exception.” Tico grinned.

The stormtrooper, ST-731 flanked Armitage on his right. He glanced up at the loyal servant. Whatever was about to happen could not be good.

“So today, I figure we could mix a little business with pleasure. You tell me where your group of rodents are, and I won’t kill you. Sounds fair?” she questioned sweetly. Armitage whipped his head around to the dark beauty.

“NO! It Does Not Sound FAIR! I Won’t Give That Information Away!” he angrily yelled.

General Tico just beamed at him. “Not even for me?” she hummed, her hand grazing his throbbing erection.

He screwed his eyes shut. She did not have power over him. She was just a distraction. He could get out of this alive. Her delicate gloved hands played along his bugle as she made erotic moans.

“Oooooo, umm, baby, how’s my little rebel scum doing?” She taunted. Armitage kept his eyes closed, feeling her hands unbutton his pants. A cold breeze caused hair to stand up on his thighs as she pushed down his pants. He tried shifting his legs together. He did not want this. He didn’t-

“Uh, Uh, Ah.’ She tsk. A gloved finger skimming between the flap of his standard issue boxers. The cold leather texture startled his private parts, a leak of precum sliding out.

“This should be quick.” She quipped, sneaking more fingers in to touch him. His breath heaved when she dropped all pretense. His boxers were around his ankles now, the chill of the all-white room taunting him. His raging erection leaked on his stomach. A wave of bile rose in his mouth. Tico began to openly stroke him.

“Unnngh, Tico.” He gasped.

“What?” she questioned innocently.

A buzzing noise filled the air. The space became overrun with this new annoyance. Armitage huffed, leaning away from his captor to gulp at the trooper. He’d forgotten he was here. Out of nowhere a dagger appeared in the trooper’s hand. He handed it over to Tico then left. Tico cheesed, flicking an invisible switch, the vibration becoming deafening. It got closer and closer to his neck; the pulsating sent waves of pleasure along his body.

The general wet her red lips. “Tell me where the Resistance is and this all stops.” She had to yell over the vibroblade. Her death grip on his cock made him wince. Long, tantalizing strokes followed as the blade still vibrated waves on his skin. Armitage could feel the pressure building up.

His balls were heavy. He needed to cum. Tico’s was using her palm and thumb now, recklessly stroking up and down, up and down. The thumb kept grazing his head, the nerves there turning haywire. “I’ll……I’ll never tell you.” He spit out, careful not to impale himself on the vibroblade.

He could see her from his vantage point. She smirked again. “Oh really?” her hand started to pump faster. He could feel the wave after wave beating on top of his penis, her glove hands were harsh and brutal. The assault of leather along his shaft stung in a way that made him whimper. He was no match for her.

Armitage closed his eyes. The vibroblade began to radiate heat. Its internal flame was making him lightheaded. He needed to lay down. His body was going into sensory overload.

“Again! Where are the rebel scum hiding?” Tico asked, biting his earlobe. Armitage choked on his own spit as he felt his release coming.

“I- I - I won’t, tell-” The blade was backing him up. He couldn’t come. Every time his spurt began to shoot out it would sink back in, bending at the will of the pressure. He was building up like a traffic jam. His cock swelled far past its limits. He would explode in a minute.

“But you must!” Tico insisted, pushing the vibroblade under his chin to stare her straight in the face. “And you will!”

The vibroblade stopped completely. The gravity in the room shifted becoming less heavy. Without the weight of the blade holding him back, Armitage came hard. He closed his eyes seeing stars and white. A startled gasp bellowing out of him. All he could feel was that sweet release of letting go. Of his pretty eyed general who had coaxed the best orgasm he would have out of him. His heart raced as he dully noticed a seething General Tico above him.

Her hand left Armitage appendage, rounding over to the stormtrooper he didn’t notice enter.

“Get out of here!”

“But General, the rebels they’re-” And thud sounded against the door. General Tico grabbed the blaster attached to her hip.

The trooper stood in front of General Tico. “Allow me to protect you, General.” She grinned.

“How chivalrous of you ST-731.” She laughed.

What happened next was a blur for Armitage. He recalls seeing Ben and Gwen storm into the chamber, firing at Tico and the trooper. Last thing he saw before his eyes closed shut was a smug grin and a pair of red tainted lips.

**\-----------------------------**

Armitage opened his eyes. His head was pounding. Where was he? “Hey Arm, you’re awake! Gwen, he’s up.” A familiar voice called. Armitage vision blurred for a second before adjusting.

He sat up, groaning. He was inside the _Falcon_. He was safe. A big rough hand clamped down on his shoulder. “Hey Arm? Can you hear me?”

He glanced over at his friend. “Yes, I’m tired, not deaf.” He grumbled. His mouth felt like it had cotton in it.

Ben’s furrowed brow turned into a small smile. “Good. Good to hear.”

“Hey, Glad you’re awake.” Gwen twinkled, walking into the makeshift medbay.

Armitage blushed, not making eye contact. Her blonde hair was wet from the sonic. She was still pretty to him. How could she be in love with another guy? “I’m glad to be back.”

“Gwen, do you mind, uh…… giving me and Arm some space?” Ben sheepishly asked.

“Sure thing. Glad you’re back. We were worried sick about you.” She answered, leaving.

Ben watched Gwen disappear before his eyes settled on Armitage’s. Armitage restlessly shifted, returning the eye contact. The Jedi just stared for a moment. He knew his friend could read minds. What if he read his? Armitage was worried his friend could see what happened to him. How General Tico manipulated him.

“When we found you’ Ben began softly ‘you were’ he had the decency to look away ‘naked. And tied to a gravstrecher. There was cum everywhere and…….”

Ben sighed peering back at Armitage. “You don’t have to tell me what happened. Not in full, at least but any information would be helpful if we’re going to stop the First Order.” Armitage gulped. He didn’t gain any information, but he nodded weakly.

“Sure thing.” He croaked.

Ben’s blush grew. “Well,…….. I’ll let you get some rest then. You were out for a while. See you later?” he asked.

“Later.” Armitage acknowledged as the Jedi strolled away.

He waited for a minute before sinking back down on the mat. What had he gotten himself into?

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed Dark!Rose and Light!Hux, I've written another one shot of how they first met. Give it a try if you like. :)  
> [A Pretty General That Isn't So Cruel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183715)
> 
> As always comments and kudos are appreciated!  
> Thanks for reading


End file.
